The Demon and the Princess
by theevilgood
Summary: When Neji ends up dead by Hinata's hand, things turn bad for her quickly. But she'll find that things can also turn good quickly as well. Primarily Naru/Hina, OC/Tayuya. Revelations and fluff abundance. Romantic lemons ahead. Rape in first chapter
1. Humiliation

**My latest story. I'm writing this due to my addition of A New Addition to my "No longer writing" list. This will be it's replacement story, and yes, you will be seeing familiar faces from that story in here. The main difference in Lithak is his SEVERELY altered appearance, doing almost a complete flip in appearance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the storyline twists that I created for this story.**

**Story: On a dangerous mission, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata put themselves in a pickle. Something bad happens and Neji ends up dead. With Hinata taking the blame, Hiashi decides to pass the ultimate punishment on his daughter: public humiliation of the worst kind. Finally realizing what was true all along, Naruto resolves to save her at any cost. This story was inspired by "The Company of the Worthless" by Caike, as well as obsessive listening of the song "The Bird and the Worm", which heavily inspired the title. Another key facter was listening to love songs as well while reading Caike's story. The pairings here are Naru/Hina. Eventual Sasu/Saku. Neji/Ten. Shika/Tema. Lithak(OC)/Naka(OC). And many more...**

**The Demon and the Princess**

Chapter 1: Humiliation

Hinata stood ready alongside her cousin, Neji, and her secret attraction, Naruto. They were silent, with Naruto, ironically enough, the most silent of them all, heavily contrasting his loudmouthed normal self. The long, winding strings of his headbang blew heavily in the dark wind as his spikey blonde hair glistened softly in the rain.

Neji was significantly more characteristic, stoic and quiet. His long, black hair definately showed off his strong sense of dignity. The darkness contrasted the large amounts of white he was wearing. Yet he still managed to remain unseen in the forest. As they waited for their prey, Neji's thoughts began to drift back. He and Tenten had been getting closer over the last few months. And... well, no one else knew, but they had had sex a few times. Once, she had convinced Neji to not use protection, just as long as he pulled out before climax. Neji was happy, though. It would be a lie to say he didn't love Tenten.

Tenten and Neji had actually been scared before the night of his mission. She had thought she might be pregnant, because she was getting sick, but her test had come up negative. Neji had been able to rest his heart knowing he wasn't leaving a pregnant girl behind for a mission.

Suddenly, there was a noise. "On alert, everyone," said Neji, activating his Byakugan. Something caught his eye for a moment, then... disappeared? No chakra signals, or anything. Only a faint outline of...!

In an instant, the figure was on them. Neji was knocked to the ground, and Hinata was blown against a tree. For some reason he could not place, this awakened a deep fear in Naruto's heart. He tossed a kunai, but the figure dodged. It pulled an unbelievably large blade from it's back, and slammed it against the ground. Suddenly, jet black energy shot towards Naruto. Naruto used a replacement and leaped from a tree above the man. With ungodly ease, the man brought the blade upwards, and slapped Naruto with the flat end. Naruto went sprawling into a tree near Hinata, and fell into a motionless lump. Neji stood as Hinata glanced at Naruto. "Don't touch Naruto!" Hinata shouted suddenly, shooting forward with a Jyuuken strike. A smirk crept across the man's face. As Hinata's deadly aimed strike headed for it's target, she found the satisfaction of flesh hitting her hand in seconds. The man hadn't even moved.

It was then Hinata noticed. She glanced from this person's chest, towards there face. A shriek of terror left her as she collapsed to the ground, and threw up. "No..." she whispered through the horrid fluids coming from her mouth. Neji slumped over, and fell down from Hinata's deadly accurate strike. Naruto, finding the strength to move, crawled over to Neji. "Make sure... neechan doesn't... blame herself," coughed out Neji, as he finally died.

The man took to the trees. "Don't follow me anymore, hunters. If you do I'll have to kill you," he said. With that he disappeared.

Naruto turned to Hinata. She was crying heavily, though you wouldn't be able to tell it through the rain, were it not for her soft sobs. Naruto placed his arms around her. She pressed her face into his chest, and further soaked his black and orange shirt with her tears.

They sat there for half an hour before Naruto let go of her, and picked up Neji's lifeless corpse. It took them several hours to get home...

Once they hit the gates of the village, they were instantly swept up by Tsunade's medics. Naruto and Hinata were both sent into light treatment, but... Neji was sent to the autopsy room. Tsunade had permitted Naruto and Hinata to share a room, due to a lack of space, but there was an odd silence. Naruto didn't want to talk, and Hinata couldn't.

The doctors had passed only a single judgement upon damage to her. They had determined that, since she'd not taken a hit, her only disability was the inability to speak. They called it psychological trauma. Though Naruto did not recognize the big word fully, he understood exactly what they were saying. Hinata had been so emotionally hurt by accidentally killing Neji, that she could not speak.

Naruto turned to look at her. She was pretty. He still thought she was a little wierd, but... shortly before the mission. Neji had confided to Naruto about Hinata's long time crush. He had brushed it off as nothing then, but... could she survive without her cousin in her life? Well, at least she still had her family.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Hiashi Hyuuga came striding into the room. "Hinata Hyuuga..." he said. Something in his voice... it seemed distant. It scared Naruto. It seemed like he wasn't viewing her as a daughter anymore. "You are under arrest by order of the Hyuuga clan. You are to be taken to the complex, and you will be publically humiliated and then executed. The nature of your humiliation and execution is in the hands of us, and will be named in a more... private place in the Hokage's presence." Hiashi shot a look of scorn at Naruto. Naruto was about to speak, but Hinata just looked at him, and smiled. She walked over, and silently planted a kiss on his cheek. She blushed, and turned, following her father out the door. With that they left, and Naruto sat for hours, wondering about Hinata.

Would he really never see her again? Never see that beautiful smile. The cute way she glanced at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. The way she modestly bound her breasts, so that she could give it her all without distraction. How she would always be, and had always been, the only one besides Iruka sensei to get him a present consistantly on special occasions. Would he never see her again...?

... He would not allow that... Naruto slid out of the bed, and raced out the window, heading for the Hokage's mansion...

Naruto now stood before the Hokage's office. He glared at Tsunade, his eyes unnaturally serious for his personality. "I know you know, baachan," he said, walking towards her desk. "What the hell are you talking about, Naruto," she mumbled drowsily, tired from a hard day's work. "Hinata!" Naruto said frantically, slamming his fist into her desk as his wiskers furrowed, "tell me what they're gonna do to Hinata-chan!" Tsunade growled. "Calm down," she commanded, "I normally wouldn't do something like this, Naruto, but... I'll tell you. Because Neji was killed by a Jyuuken wound, we deduced that Hinata was the killer. We would have let her go, but.. this is Hyuuga business. And they've chosen their punishment. They're holding the ceremony now. They've decided that Hinata is to be raped publically. They're going to defile her, and then torture her to death for killing a prized member of the clan." Tsunade slammed her hand down on the desk. "Naruto, if you tell anyone I'm permitting you to go and stop this ritual, I'll kill you! Now go, dobe! Hurry up and get her before they defile her." Naruto could feel the Kyuubi stirring in him as he leaped from the window and shot towards the Hyuuga complex...

Meanwhile, Hinata was not so lucky as to be furious. In fact... she felt nothing. She could die now, with only one regret. She had kissed Naruto... hopefully conveying her feelings more clearly now that death was staring at her. Her only regret was that her virginity was not Naruto's. She had always secretly wished that Naruto would be her first. But now, some old Hyuuga was going to defile her and torture her. But she refused to cry. She'd be strong... for Naruto. Hiashi stepped forward. "Hinata..." he said, "are you to be defiled by the heads of the clan, excluding myself. They'll take you in every way, then slowly let you die for your sins."

Hinata's eyes met the floor. Her lavender orbs... they were just about the only things Naruto had ever commented on her. He said they shone like the moon. The thought made her smile as two men, one middle aged and another elderly, moved to be the first to take her. The two stripped down, and then proceeded to strip Hinata. They tied her up so she was suspended in midair, legs spread. Her vagina was on open view, and her breasts, though not large, were still out. The elderly man positioned himself at her back entrance, the other man ordered Hinata to open her mouth. She shuddered and took his penis into her mouth. It was disgusting. She hated his taste, and gagged as he mercilessly fucked her throat. The elderly man thrust his dick into her ass, not caring for the searing pain that shot through her body. Still, she did not cry.

Suddenly, the entrie complex seemed toshake. Though the men did not stop raping her, Hiashi ordered a few men to discover the cause of the turmoil, and continued his viewing. The middle aged man came in her mouth, and ordered her to swallow it. She did so shakily, and almost threw up. "Naruto..." she whispered so only she could hear, "I love you..." She could feel cum leaking from her ass now, and both men crawled away from her.

Naruto was four walls from Hinata. Several Hyuuga tried to attack his one tailed form, only to find their hands burned. Naruto roared, and sent them flying into a wall. A second tail appeared, and he roared once more. "Hinata!!" he called out in a fury.

Hinata sat there, preparing herself for what she knew was going to happen once more. The humiliation and violation of her shame brought down tenfold upon her. "Hinata Hyuuga, prepare for..." said Hiashi. He was suddenly cut off by a loud roar, and the building shaking. Among the roar, Hinata could swear she hear her name. At that moment, Naruto, in his 2 tail form, broke through the wall. With a roar of fury, he called out, "Hiashi!!" as he shot towards the head of the Hyuuga clan in a blind rage.

Hiashi was too slow. Naruto's claw connected to him and he was sent into a wall. The others backed off as Naruto's kyuubi chakra faded. However, he stayed in his initial Kyuubi form, with claws, fangs, red eyes, and furrowed wiskers. He turned, and stepped towards Hinata. He slashed through her bindings, and caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up at him, and pressed herself to him. She only spoke his name, over and over again. He looked at her condition. Noticed her widened, torn anus and the smell of the naked men's seed on her. Naruto glanced at them. "If you follow... I'll kill you all," he whispered, dashing from the complex with a still nude Hinata in his arms. He soft breathing caused his rage to fade. "You're safe now," he whispered to her, as she continued to mutter his name.


	2. Hinata's Healing

**Two in two days! Woohoo. Last chapter's theme was Until the End by Breaking Benjamin. This chapter's theme is Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Also, you may notice her being uncharacteristic of a rape victim. I assure you that this is ONLY when it's just her an Naruto.**

Chapter 2: Hinata's Healing

Hinata woke slowly. At first, she was confused. Why wasn't she in her room? Why was she only wearing a blanket? And… why did her butt hurt?

Suddenly, it all came back to her, and she burst into tears. She knew exactly where she was now. Naruto's house, the one place she could allow herself to be vulnerable like this. Her tears blurred her eyes as a figure approached her, and held her hand softly. She knew who it was. Naruto…

Naruto sat quietly, letting Hinata cry her eyes out. She deserved it. He gently touched her hand, and expected her to recoil. Instead, she gripped his hand tightly, and glanced up at him. "N-n-naruto…" she choked out through the tears.

Suddenly, she practically leaped at him, embracing him tightly and crying hard into his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and she clutched herself tight to the last human alive who would stand by her. "Don't leave..." she whispered lovingly, "I l-love... you..."

Next, something unexpected happened. Naruto pulled her gingerly onto his lap, and whispered, "I love you too." Hinata found herself breathless. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she smiled, and embraced Naruto tightly. They stayed like that for several minutes. Hinata just cuddled to Naruto, completely unaware of the world as she pressed herself against her savior. Naruto, silently vowing to protect her from the world.

Hinata suddenly turned beat red, and glanced up at Naruto. It was then they both realized something. "I'm still naked..." she whispered softly. Naruto quickly ejected her off of him as though she was a video in a tray. Hinata's shade of red was so heavy one would worry about her. In fact, she seemed to be blushing all over her body. Suddenly, she spread her legs the slightest bit. "Of all those people who saw it yesterday..." she whispered, "you're... the only one I wanted to see it." Her blush deepened. Naruto scooted back over and pressed himself against her, showing that he approved. "I... you're the only one I trust..." she said, "I... Naruto-kun... I don't want sex... can you-." She was cut off as Naruto kissed her cheek in the same manner as she had before her sentencing.

Naruto smiled as she scooted back into his lap. "Oh," he exclaimed, "I uh... got these for you. The lady thought it was wierd when I asked to buy them, but... I just told her they were for a girl I liked." Naruto blushed as he held up a pair of lavender panties. They were the same color as Hinata's eyes. She stood up and slid the panties on, then say back on Naruto's lap. Her breasts were still exposed, but Hinata didn't mind as much. She pressed against Naruto once more, as tears started to slide from her eyes. Naruto slid off his shirt, for he knew that if he didn't, it would get soaked in the onslaught of tears that soon resumed...

Several hours later, Naruto awoke on his couch. Hinata had cried herself to sleep, so he had brought her to bed. He'd tried to move away but she'd kept him there, stirring whenever he tried to leave. So, he'd decided to just fall asleep there. He'd already seen everything on her anyways, and he wasn't about to have sex with a rape victim. It was his first time, and, more importantly, he didn't want to screw things up with Hinata.

He felt a stir in his arms as Hinata awoke. She looked up at him, and frowned. "N-naruto," she stuttered out, "umm... they, uh... if we... you know... in m-my... v-v-vagina... it'll be my first there..." Naruto nodded steadily. "Another time, Hinata," he said, stroking a strand of her raven hair, "I love you..." Hinata smiled softly, and relaxed again. She was too embarrassed to talk about herself down there. She still felt... dirty.

In all honestly, Hinata was amazed that Naruto was willing to get this close. Even if she was still technically a virgin, she had been wrecked, and another man had been in her before Naruto, no matter what hole she'd been violated in. "Naruto..." she whispered weakly, "I... I understand if you'll never want to touch me down there. I... feel like such a whore." She began to cry again. Naruto placed a finger on her lips. "I will, eventually, Hinata," he said comfortingly, "when you're ready for it. And not now. I want you to have time to adjust to living with me before we... you know..." He blushed.

Hinata giggled slightly and kissed Naruto's chest. "I... um... I will... that is... let you touch... with your hands... just don't enter," she said, smiling at him, "and we'll... we'll do it tomorrow... The touching. I'll... with you too... touching." Hinata turned beet red. She could not believe that she was offering him this so soon. But, in all honesty... she entrusted her entire life to him. Food, shelter, protection, love... She had entrusted it all to him, and this was the least she could do to ease his stress, to let him touch her a little bit.

Naruto smiled. "Okay," he said. He kissed her lips gently, and slid out from under the covers. Hinata looked over at naruto, her lavender eyes showing a renewed life. She owed him everything, and yet he asked nothing. That was her Naruto...

Meanwhile, Hiashi Hyuuga was standing in the Hokage's office, quite pissed off. "Where is the kyuubi brat!" she shouted at her, "he broke into my household, interrupted clan business, and kidnapped MY PROPERTY!!" Tsunade stood up, and slammed her hand into the desk, shattering it to pieces. "You do not speak to me that way, Hyuuga! I don't care what you can do, it's impossible to use gentle fist if you don't have any bones!" she fumed, "Now I am not entitled to disclose personal information of ANY kind to you. I will not tell you where Uzumaki lives, and in fact, if Hinata disowns herself, there is nothing you can do, and any harm you inflict upon her will be village business, not clan business." Suddenly, she laughed. "Now gentlemen, I have a little bit of fixing up to do," she said, "so get the HELL out of my office. Shizune! Show them to the door!"

Back at Naruto's, Hinata and Naruto were eating their first meal together. It was a combination of steak and eggs, a big switch from Naruto's usual ramen. "So, I was thinking that we could go up to Baachan's later, and, as long as you're willing, you can disown yourself from the Hyuuga clan. Baachan once told me that if you disown yourself, then they can't hurt you or they'll be persecutable by the village," he said with a smile. Hinata nodded. "That would be for the best," she said.

She shuttered at the thought of being found. If they found her, she'd break down. And they'd fuck her again... probably more vigorously than before. That night, she'd felt horrible the moment that man's penis had touched her. but... Naruto had saved her. Speaking of which...

"Naruto," she said, looking up at him, "What was with that red chakra when you saved me? It felt so... terrifying. Such... evil." She had a look of concern on her face. Naruto averted his gaze. "You... remember all those stories about the Kyuubi no Yoko?" he questioned, "well... the little boy that Yondaime sealed it into was... me. I have Kyuubi in my soul. And... I was so desperate to rescue you, he partially slipped out. It happens. He lends me chakra sometimes when I need it."

Hinata was shocked, but touched at the same time. He had been so desperate to save her that he'd relied on a demon? That was... great. He really did love her. Hinata smiled. "I guess it's okay," she said, "but... um, you don't randomly go demon on me... r-right?" Naruto shook his head. "Only when I'm severely stressed and in some sort of danger or if... those I love are in danger," he said, taking her hand. "Besides I think... the fox see's you as it's own mate, since you're mine," he said, "so... there's a good chance you'll be the only one I can recognize in forms above 4 tail... but just in case, if I ever get four chakra tails, run, okay??" Hinata nodded. "I love you, Naruto," she said, kissing him. Suddenly, there was a frantic knocking at Naruto's door. Naruto got up and found Sakura behind the door. "Naruto!" she said frantically, "I've got a lot of news. First and foremost, you need to get out now. Hiashi found out where you live."

Hinata visibly stiffened. Sakura shook her head. "And that's not all... there's been reports that Sasuke was seen with an unknown figure on the outskirts of the village," she said. Naruto turned to Hinata. "Come on, Hinata!" he said, "we can trust Sakura, if anyone. We're gonna go get sasuke... together." Hinata fearfully clutched his arm as they rushed out the door.

Soon after, Hiashi found himself in an empty Naruto's house. He shouted in rage, and rushed out the door, activating his Byakugan and taking pursuit.


	3. The Demons of Light and Darkness

**Herro. I'm in an especially fine mood today, so I figured I'd throw up another chapter. This chapter's theme is "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation. I picked this particular song because it has double meanings I think. Naruto is questioning Sasuke's reason for staying away from his friends even after killing Itachi, and some parts about Hinata. Particularly, where it says "I've been waiting for someone like you, but now you are slipping away". He feels that he's losing Hinata to the Main Branch, as well as thinking he's losing her to the demon inside (even though certain events prove to her otherwise. Read on to find out). Also, on a slight note, you'll notice in future chapters that there's a change in pairing. I originally had Lithak set up with an OC named Naka. However, I've decided not to use her (even though she is my girlfriend's creation). Instead, Lithak will probably end up with, and some of you will get a kick out of this, Tayuya from the Sound 4. Also.. if you can't tell by the combo attack, I've been playing a lot of Ultimate Ninja .**

Chapter 3: The Demons of Light and Darkness

Naruto carried Hinata on his back as they ran towards the gates of Konoha. For the first few minutes, she'd been fine, but she had collapsed in fear after that. Naruto had agreed to carry her, whispering comforting words as they ran. Eventually, however, the comforting words, along with the quivering fear, had ceased, and Naruto had to focus on the task at hand.

Sasuke was finally back. It was a rush, really. Naruto wondered if he'd be the same as before. He'd heard that Itachi had been killed by Sasuke's hand. Naruto hoped desperately that Sasuke would return. Naruto could plead with Tsunade to forego the charges against Sasuke, and just let him slide.

However, the three ninja were blissfully unaware that Hiashi was hot on their tail. Using his Byakugan, he'd caught them, and was heading after them to take Hinata back for execution.

Sasuke stood at the edge of the gate. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo stood at his side. Sasuke took a moment to glance at his shoulder. He had had Jugo place an advanced verson of his old Cursed Seal back on his should after it's removal. Apparently, this seal was fitted to reach seven levels, rather than just the two Orochimaru's version had been fitted for. Sasuke smirked. He hoped Naruto would be here soon, so that he could test out his new Cursed Seal on that little fox form of his. Sasuke was completely confident that his seven seals would be more than a match for Naruto's nine tails.

Sasuke smirked with confidence as Sakura, and Naruto carrying what appeared to be the Hyuuga girl, appeared on a rooftop below them. Sasuke unsheathed his sword, and leaped...

Naruto looked around. Suddenly, he heard rushing wind... from above... Naruto leaped back, barely evading Sasuke's blade as Hinata pulled closer to his back. She glanced up at Sasuke, and then pulled herself even tighter. "Naruto, please keep him away from me," she whispered softly, "don't... let him hurt me."

Sasuke took a second to glance at Hinata. He wouldn't involve her. It was Naruto who he took issue with, not Hinata. "Naruto, set her down. We'll fight fair, one on one. And my... subordinates will make sure that Sakura doesn't interfere," he said.

Suddenly a red haired woman, a crazy-looking large man, and a man who appeared almost slimey appeared in front of Sakura. "Sorry, bitch-nee, but this fight is between Sasuke-kun and Naruto-baka," said the red head, Karin. The large man, Jugo, glanced at Karin. "You know he hates it when you talk about him like that, Karin," he said. Suigetsu smirked. "So... this is the little girl who couldn't even fight against Zabuza-senpai? Not much to look at," he said, "though that was quite a while ago. I must assume that she's got a few new tricks." He smiled a sharklike grin that deeply reminded Sakura of Zabuza. This man even carried Zabuza's blade.

Naruto set Hinata down Gently, and she curled up, glancing around at all the men around her. Sasuke vaguely wondered what had happened to make her like this. She'd been quiet before his departure, but... never like this. Regardless, Sasuke pointed his blade at Naruto. "Ready yourself, Naruto!" he called out, "this time, not even your fox can save you!"

"Kit, give me control," requested Kyuubi in Naruto's mind, "I won't harm the girl, but we're not about to be shown up by this brat again." 'No,' thought Naruto, 'not yet. Maybe later, but... I need to do this myself.' Kyuubi let out a light grunt of approval. "Fine, but if he starts attacking the girl, I'm going to force you to give me control," barked Kyuubi.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "Sasuke... Itachi's dead, just come home," he pleaded. He shook his head, and laughed. "Naruto, I'm not coming home," he said, "I'm going to grow stronger. And you can't stop me." Suddenly, Sasuke was next to Naruto. "Same old tricks as ever," Naruto breathed out, elbowing Sasuke in the stomache. Sasuke recoiled, and then thrust his arms out. "Chidori Current," he called out as electricty shot out around him. However, Naruto was prepared this time. He leapt back, and landed next to Hinata. "Go stand next to Sakura," he said to her. She nodded, and ran to sakura's side, where she immediately kneeled to the ground.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke. A flame pattern spread slowly over his features. "Fine..." grumbled Naruto, "if that's how you want it." Sasuke activated his Sharingan to accompany the first stage of the Cursed Seal. Naruto's whiskers furrowed, and his eyes turned red. His nails turned to claws and the his canine teeth grew into fangs. "I'm not gonna let you get away again!" he shouted out as a clone appeared beside him. He began charging up a Rasengan, and Sasuke created a Chidori. He held it over his head, and it turned purple. He rushed at Naruto with his Cursed Seal power Chidori, and Naruto shot forward to meet him, thrusting forward with a Great Ball Rasengan. The two attacks met in a fury of power as purple and blue clashed. The power of the attacks swirled around them for a moment, and then shot the two combatants backwards to the edges of the roof.

Naruto growled at Sasuke. "I'm gonna break you in half if I have to!" he shouted. A single tail of chakra jetted from his back as a shield of Chakra enveloped Naruto. Sasuke smiled as the flame design spread out, covering his whole body. His eye whites became black, and a black cross appeared on his nose. His hair lengthened and his skin turned a sickly dark grey. The two prepared once more to go at each other. Suddenly, there was a blur, and Hinata was behind held by Hiashi Hyuuga. "Well... if it isn't the Uchiha," Hiashi said, "ohh... and the Kyuubi brat."

'Kit!' barked Kyuubi, 'now would be a VERY good time to let me take control.' Naruto nodded as he let Kyuubi take the wheel. Naruto got down on all fours, and began growling wildly. "Sasuke... this is gonna have to wait..." he growled out as the chakra intensified. His skin began to peel off, and burned up in his chakra. Naruto's eyes turned a blood red and he began howling wildly. By the time his howling subsided, he was a mass of red chakra and his own blood. Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyes widened. He had severely underestimated Naruto's power. This was only four tails... what could he do if he accessed nine? Sasuke then looked at Hiashi. Sasuke flapped his wings, and a look of disgust came over his face.

"Naruto... if that's still you in there... what's the meaning of this interferance," Sasuke inquired. The four tailed beast opened it's mouth, and Kyuubi's voice boomed out. "This is indeed no longer Naruto in control," he said, "From what I can ascertain, you despicable little Uchiha, the girl's father charged her with murder, even though it was accidental. So he had her raped and was going to execute her when me and Naruto broke in and stole her away as our mate." Sasuke chuckled. "Mate. I see you've finally gotten over your unrequited love," he said, "very well... I will not abide a rapist." Sasuke stepped forward. "Good choice, human," said Kyuubi, "so... you thinking what the little kit is thinking?" Sasuke shrugged. "I think so," he said.

Kyuubi began charging up a Wind Release: Rasengan with his Kyuubi Chakra. Sasuke charged his own attack in the form of a Flapping Chidori. "Super Combo," they said in unison. Suddenly, Hiashi held up Hinata in front of him. Kyuubi growled, but Sasuke smiled.

Behind Hiashi, four ninja stood with smiled on their faces. "So... shall we do this then?" said Karin with a smirk, kicking the Hyuuga head in the spine and causing him to drop Hinata. Sakura ran up and delivered a series of quick blows, and then knocked him into the air. Suigetsu was waiting for him in midair. He let out a cackle, and then quickly shot a punch into the man's stomache. Suigetsu then performed a series of hand signs, and smirked. "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" he called out as a giant dragon of water rushed forward and slammed Hiashi into the ground. The Hyuuga head got up, only to find the smirking face of Jugo.

"Jugo!" called out Sasuke, who, like Naruto, was still holding his attack, "I'll take it." Jugo backed off. Sasuke and Kyuubi shot forward, pushing their attack hands into each other and creating a devastating attack. Hiashi performed a Kaiten, and their attack hit the edge. "Break through," they said in unison, "Super Combo, Wind Release: Rasenchidori!" Their attack burst through the whirling chakra, and slammed into Hiashi. Hiashi was flung backwards with large burns, bruises, and a large hole in his chest just to the left of his heart.

Naruto and Sasuke reverted to their original forms, and leaned against a wall for support. Naruto crawled over to Hinata, and layed his head against her. "Hey, love," he whispered with a smile, "I told you I'd protect you." Hinata burst into tears, but a distinct smile was seen on her features as she pressed against him. "You fool. You stupid, lovely, brave f-fool..." she cried out. Sasuke looked back at them. Why... is this why Naruto was still so strong? Because of his desire to protect loved ones?

Sasuke suddenly found Sakura tending to his wounds. "Sakura... thank you," he whispered as he passed into unconsciousness. Naruto similarly fell unconscious, with a goofy smile planted on his face...

Meanwhile, atop the gates, a figure stood. "Hmmmm... interesting, those two. Combining their attacks like that. Not a bad theory," he said. He laughed quietly, and turned, leaping away from the village. "Those two have a world of trials ahead of them," he said, "good thing they're not alone... Very soon, they'll have a few more on their side... right Onimaru?"

**Anyone who knows my A New Addition story will recognize that name. Needless to say, hells about to boil over in Konoha. Until then, I leave you with... NOTHING! HAHA! BANKAI!! kills your face**


	4. Tortured Lives

This chapter takes a slight departure, and focuses not on Naruto, but the mysterious figure from the end of last chapter. Also, as far as the complaints of last chapter being rushed... In my defense, I wrote it at 4 AM. Also, it was intended to be rather short... You'll also notice me taking parts from the "Legend of the Tailed Beasts". If you haven't read it, look it up, it's quite a good read. However, it should be noted that Onimaru IS my own creation, not from that story.

Chapter 4: Tortured Lives

Darkness filled the sky as a man walked through the forests surrounding Konohagakure. He smiled. "It's true," he whispered, "the others will be so glad to hear this. We've heard rumors, but it's true! Kyuubi no Youko is in Konohagakure. Now, the only one we still need to find is Yamata. Onimaru, you got anything to say about this?" 'Heh,' said the beast in his soul, 'The only thing I know is that I'm looking forward to a reunion with my old comrade. Me, him, and Houkou used to cause all kinds of trouble together. Oh, the fights we used to get into with Nekomata and her companions.' Onimaru laughed.

The man, named Lithak Inumori, stopped for a moment. He was dressed in a black light coat with a red undershirt, accompanied by black pants. The shoulders on his jacket had a gold, blue, and white design on a piece of stitched in the shoulder of the jacket. Around his neck, a single medallion hung a quarter of the way down his chest. His hair was a vibrant silver, and hung to his shoulders.

He stared down at the ground. A girl was laying there, sleeping next to the remains of a makeshift fire. She was wearing torn and beaten clothing, and appeared to have not aquired a fresh pair of clothes in years. She was lucky that the clothes weren't so torn up that they revealed any large amount of her body that people would largely consider private.

Lithak looked closer. She had vibrant red hair. Now that he payed attention, she was dressed like Orochimaru. Lithak crouched next to her. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she awoke. She noticed someone staring at her, and jumped, pushing herself backwards. "Get the hell away from me, you creep," she said roughly, "who the hell are you, watching a woman sleep like that. Perverted oaf!"

Lithak chuckled. "You know, you might not want to talk that way," he said, "after all, Orochimaru isn't around to come save you anymore." The woman snorted. "Orochimaru will just want to kill me for my failu-. Wait, did you say he's not around? What do you mean?" she questioned. Lithak smiled. "Sasuke Uchiha killed him. It's how I got free," he said, "my name is Lithak Inumori. I was a test subject back at his old base. I got loose when Sasuke rebelled and released the jails," he admitted, "I was part of Project: Dark. And you... were part of the Sound 4, correct? You were one of the people who'd put barriers around the room when he'd experiment on me."

The woman tensed. This man... he was too calm. He knew too much. Too observant, and he knew her identity. She glanced into his eyes, and was surprised to find no killing intent. "Am I right, Tayuya of the North Gate?" he asked her. She nodded. He knew WAY too much. Lithak smiled. "You look confused," he said, "if you're wondering how I know... honestly, I just recognize you from some of Orochimaru's files that I got into. I just thought the feeling of omnipotence would throw you for a loop." Lithak chuckled.

Despite herself, Tayuya smiled. She had to admit, it was nice to have company, even if it was this obnoxious person. After all, she had been living in these woods, evading all human contact for three and a half years. In that time, she'd seen the bodies of her dead comrades decompose and become a part of the forest. She had been the only survivor. Somehow, being cut up by deadly wind, knocked around, and crushed under a tree was not enough to kill her... if only barely. She looked at Lithak. "So... are you going to kill me now?" she questioned. Lithak shook his head. "No..." he said.

Lithak thought for a moment. It would be a long shot, but... "Hey," he said, "would you like to come with me? I can help you out, ya know. get you on your feet, give you a place to stay. Honestly, it's a small hut near the border to the Fire Country, but it's better than this. I can get you come new clothes."

Tayuya looked at this man. Was he serious? Just offering something like this out of the blue was not normal. Then again, she didn't have much option. Even if he was an oaf, his company would be better than the loneliness of the forest. "I'll go with you," she said, "but do anything wierd, and I'm gonna run off, you got it!" It was a complete lie. If she ran from him, she was likely to be captured by ANBU hunters from any of the various villages and tried for war crimes.

Lithak knew it was a lie too, but he let her keep her dignity. It was the only thing she had left. He handed her his coat. "Zip it up in the front until we can get you something to cover your breasts," he said. She tried zipping it up, but wasn't able to get it up all the way, so she just let the zipper so it was in between her breasts. "Come on, we're just about an hour from the village," he said, "now... it may take some doing, but don't worry. Let me handle with the rest of the village about you staying here. After all, you're just like me. An outcasted reject from one of Orochimaru's horrific experiments."

Tayuya kept pace with him silently. Before the incident, she had held a high respect for Orochimaru. When she'd been defeated, she'd hoped for the first few months that Orochimaru would save her, as he had saved her from her old life. Before Orochimaru, her parents had forced her to be an erotic dancer to get money. But Orochimaru had offered her a new life, with his Cursed Seal as the symbol of it. Now... he too had betrayed her. She almost started to cry, but held it back. She wouldn't be weak in front of this stranger, no matter how honorable his intentions for her were.

Lithak sighed, and glanced back at her as he continued walking. 'You smell it, don't you,' said Onimaru, 'almost salty, coming from her eyes. She wants to cry. How are you going to handle this one?'

Lithak looked at her. "Cry," he said. His tone was almost commanding, as if he was ordering her to do it. "Excuse me?" she asked, taken aback. "I know you want to, I can smell it on you. Just do it. If it helps your pride any, I won't look," he said, continuing his walk. "What the hell?" she questioned, "what are you a fucking wolf?" Lithak stayed silent for a moment. "Close," he muttered, "I'm... well... I suppose you could consider me a Jinchuuriki, even though mine isn't a Bijuu." It was then Tayuya remembered. All those noises when they'd take him in there. Growls and howls. It was a wonder Orochimaru ever came out alive.

"You know... we're a lot alike," he said, never turning to face her, "I used to have faith in him too. I was an orphan. And then he performed the sealing on me. Had one of his lackeys be the sacrificed soul so he didn't have to. I wasn't the only one, either. There was one other person he seal a demon into. And that person got Yamata no Orochi. Ever since, I've hated him. But... I hold no malice towards his subordinates. Tayuya, I know your past, it too was in your file." He finally stopped, and turned to look at her. "I know why you've always acted like a badass. It's all in your past," he said, "and I can say that I honestly respect you a great amount for managing to be so tough. Me, I'm not as tough as I look sometimes. I tend to get upset a lot. I believe in people."

Tayuya looked at him. "We all handle things in our own way," she said, averting her gaze, "That's why I always... hated Kidoumaru and Jirobou. They both acted so much like the man that stole my innocence at the age of ten. But that was seven years ago. If any man tried to rape me now, I'd send him into a world of pain unlike anything they've ever known. This Cursed Seal has given me the strength I need to guard myself from the assholes in this world. I hate a lot of men, because of what happened. And... Why the hell am I telling you this!?" She gripped her head, and shook it violently. Lithak turned, and started walking again. "It's like I said. We're the same..."

They'd been walking for a long time, and hadn't really talked much since their little chat. "Thanks," Tayuya said suddenly. Lithak glanced back at her. "No problem," he said.

He stopped in front of what appeared to be a large cave. "Hold my hand. It tends to get dark in here," he said, grabbing her hand lightly, and walking forward once more. As they stepped into the cave, complete blackness surrounded them. In a few moments, they were in the light, and it became apparent that the cave was really a tunnel. This place... it was huge. Surrounded by mountains so high that no Shinobi could traverse them, and so thick that there were none who could use Jutsu to get through. There was only one entrance, the naturally formed tunnel that let to the village. "This is where I live," he said, pointing to the small, but cozy village that very few knew about.

"W-What is this place?" Tayuya said, stunned. She'd lived in these woods for years and never found this place. "This is what we called Yamigakure... the Village Hidden in the Dark," he said, "it's a special place where only a few people are allowed to stay. So far... we are all Jinchuuriki. Humans with demons sealed in them. In this one village, you can find the Jinchuuriki for all the bijuu except for the eight and nine tails. You can also find me and you. I have a demon sealed in me, his name is Onimaru. But he's not a tailed demon. Doesn't mean he's not powerful though." 'Damn straight,' mouthed the demon, 'don't forget to tell her how great I am.' 'Shut up,' Lithak retorted mentally.

Tayuya looked around. It seemed the entire village had gathered. The entire village consisted of only 5 people, not including herself and Lithak. There was a man with racoon eyes, and red hair. He looked faintly like what she had heard Sabaku no Gaara looked like. A man with his red hair spiked into a mohawk. Another man bore strange purple lines on his face, and carried five different swords. There was also a man who wore a kimono, who was tall and quite slim, for his size. In the center of his chest, one could barely see the traces of a scar, where he appeared to have been punctured by something. Finally, there was a very small woman, who wore a large, devious smile on her face.

Lithak smiled. "I'd like to introduce you to my friends," he told Tayuya, "the evil looking redhead with the gourd is Sabaku. He's Gaara's illegitimate kid. Gaara doesn't even know about him. He conceived him under the influence of Shukaku. He's the one tail." Tayuya nodded, and awaited his explainations of the rest of them. "The one with the stupid looking mohawk is the container of Sokou, the four tailed Chimera. His name is Takeo."

"Yo," interjected Takeo, "my hair is not stupid. You know what it's supposed to symbolize." "Yeah, whatever, Takeo," retorted Lithak, who then continued, "Okay. The one with the over-abundance of swords is Inukiba. He was originally an Inuzuka clan member, but got exiled. His Bijuu is the five tailed dog. The guy wearing the kimono is the host of the six tailed weasel. His name is Raijin, and his demon's name is Raijuu. Fitting, ain't it? Anyways, the short girl is the host of the seven tailed badger. You might wanna look out for her, she's always causing mischief, if only the small kind. Her demon's name is Kaku and her name is Mujina."

Tayuya nodded. That was all of them. "Hey," she said to them, "my name's Tayuya and Lithak sorta... offered me a place to stay." She glanced at him, and the group stirred slightly. "Very well," said Raijin, "but you're his responsibility. We'll participate in teaching you certain do's and dont's about this place, but your survival will largely depend on him." She nodded. It was the same as it had been with Orochimaru. She'd end up dedicating herself to the man who saved her life. She just hoped that he wouldn't do all those wierd things Orochimaru used to do.

Lithak smiled, and showed her to his house. "You can go take a shower," he said, "I imagine it's been a while for you, so you can take as long as you'd like. There's a spring deep in the mountain, so we don't have to worry too much about water consumption." Tayuya smiled. It would be wonderful to finally bathe in somewhere that wasn't a lake or a stream.

She was surprised she made it into the bathroom before she was entirely unclothed. She'd started stripping down before she even reached the door. Not that the silver headed oaf would look at her if she did. Though she had to admit... She did feel deep down that she wanted a man to look at her. She wanted someone who would hold her without making her lose her sense of pride. Hmmm... Lithak did seem like the respecting type of guy. He'd shown her nothing but respect since he'd found her, allowing her to keep her pride while helping her as well. Something no man she'd yet met could do.

And not only that, she hadn't had sex that felt good yet. She'd been with two people her entire life, and those people were Orochimaru and Sakon. As an embarassing side note, she'd let Sakon and Ukon double team her, but Ukon had gotten tired and decided he would just retreat into Sakon's body and feel the pleasure through him. That had been wierd enough for her, but... she still felt as though she hadn't made love. It'd always just been a fuck with Orochimaru, and that one time with sakon and Ukon. They'd been using her, just because she was the closest pussy they could get themselves into. Jirobou had asked once, but she'd told him to go fuck himself. Which she had no doubt the big fatso ended up doing.

Maybe if she let Lithak go the distance, it might be making love? After Orochimaru, or Sakon, had fucked her, they just left. She would never tell anyone, but she wanted to be held. She may have been a bitch, but she did have emotional needs too.

Tayuya shook her head violently. "What the hell am I saying, I just met the guy," she uttered to herself. But even as she stared at the water swirling into the drain, she found her mind drifting to the silver-haired man. Lithak was becoming to her what Orochimaru had been. Not only was he her savior, but he was powerful.

These thoughts swirled her head as she showered. Even after she'd scrubbed all the dirt from herself, she still just stood there and thought. Eventually, the water turned cold, and she realized that she'd been in there too long. She dried herself off, and then found herself deep in thought again.

She couldn't help it, she had to take this shot before Lithak kicked her out or killed her for being a bitch, like everyone eventually did. She stepped out of the bathroom, still nude. Her eyes were filled with lust. She found herself moving, and before she knew it, she had her hands on Lithak's shoulders. "Until you go out and get something for me to wear," she whispered into his ear, "I guess I'll just have to stay naked..." Lithak's body stiffened as she caressed his chest. He felt her hands leave his chest, and tensed more when she hopped over the back of the couch, and pressed her shoulder against his as she started to caress his toned chest again.

She controlled herself, not allowing herself to blush. She hoped desperately that he didn't think she was being a slut. "Touch me... please..." she whispered, "I owe it to you for all your help." God... if Lithak were anyone else, she'd be killing him for her saying that. She was Tayuya, and there were few people she owed anything to.

Lithak put an arm over her shoulder, and pulled her closer. "You don't owe me anything, you know that," he said, "so tell the truth... why do you really want this, or I won't give you... anything." He tickled her hip as he spoke, teasing her.

"Fine!" she admitted, "I want you. You've been good to me. And no one's ever been good to me and let me keep my dignity at the same time. Gimme a break, okay!? I'm not good at this lovey dovey shit!" Suddenly, she stopped, and blushed. She'd almost said she loved him. "So... now that you know how I feel... you need to tell me now. You've got a naked, hot bitch coming on to you. A hot woman who's wet, but only in one place-" she started to rant, but her stopped her. "Because you're beautiful, and I want to know... what you think of me," he said, kissing her, and pulling his pants down, revealing his stiff cock to her. "You... are not a bitch."

She smirked. "Actions speak louder than words," she said, pulling the rest of his clothes off, and forcing him down against the couch. She hovered above him for a moment, and stared into his eyes. "I'm... not a virgin... even still, I've never really enjoyed the sex I had with my former master," she said, and swallowed her pride, "will you... hold me after." This was it, that moment of vulnerability she had rejected until now. Lithak nodded, and snaked his hands along her waist as she lowered herself down on him in one quick thrust. He was even bigger than Sakon had been, but unlike with Sakon or Orochimaru, Lithak was letting her be on top. The other two had just forced her down, penetrated her, pulled out, came, and then left her to lay there by herself.

But Lithak was a class all his own. Big, yes, but she actually felt good. She started moving, thrusting her hips back and forth slowly. She was actually enjoying it this time. And it felt wonderful. Once more, she recalled her first time. Orochimaru had just fucked her and left her there. She'd been bleeding from the penetration, and she had been too sore to walk for a couple hours. He'd been merciless, going to far as to use his snakes to fill her other entrances.

Once more, she thought about Lithak. As she thrusted, controlling everything from speed to motion, Lithak didn't try to overtake her, and he gave her the most caring of thrusts. He met her halfway, and his eyes stayed transfixed on her, even as he tits jiggled in the motions of their lovemaking.

And then she lost it. She moaned loudly, and tripled her speed. She wanted more of him. Her tits bounced erratically as she thrusted herself onto his cock over and over. She allowed herself to advance into her second Cursed Seal stage, so she could go even faster.

She felt his thrusts become harder and faster to match her own. She glanced down at his face, and noticed faint signs of his appearance becoming more demonic. He reached up and started playing with her breasts as she pounded down onto him. The couch creaked, and then she heard him speak. "I'm close," he moaned out. "God... just... do it inside, for the love of god!" she had to control herself from shouting. She didn't care if she got pregnant. If staying with Lithak for the rest of their lives meant making love like this, she'd go through whatever she had to.

Her orgasm came, and she felt her pussy clamp down on him as her juices practically squirted onto him. This sent Lithak over the edge, and he came, still inside her. Her Cursed Seal receded, and she collapsed on top of him. "I love you," she muttered, "I don't care how long I've known you... I love you." Lithak smiled, and kissed her forehead. "I love you too... Tayuya," he whispered as the two slowly drifted to sleep. As they lay there and slept, Lithak held her close, just as he'd promised.

They'd need another shower when they woke up...


	5. Forgiveness, Intensity, and Happiness

**Yahoo for vacation!! It was nice to have some time away from everything. **

Chapter 5: Forgiveness, Intensity, and Happiness

Sharingan eyes fluttered open as Sasuke awoke. It was cold. Sasuke glanced around. Great... he was in the Leaf Village Hospital. Which room he didn't know, but probably one close to security.

Sasuke grumbled as he shifted on his side. He found himself staring at Naruto, directly in his face...

He almost killed him. Sasuke let out a small noise indicating his surprise. Naruto just kept grinning, and Sasuke stared at him. Naruto had almost singlehandedly botched his attack of the leaf village. It seemed that Naruto was growing stronger still. The demon inside his former friend... it was unbelievable.

Sasuke glared into Naruto's eyes as Naruto sat there. Suddenly, his former friend was serious. "You're staying this time, Sasuke," ordered Naruto, "You can't keep doing this to Sakura... to everyone."

Sasuke frowned. "I don't take orders from you, Naruto," said Sasuke, "go away." Naruto got up, and glared daggers at Sasuke. Without another word, Naruto left.

However, Sasuke did not get peace, for Naruto was instantly replaced with Sakura. She had a stern look on her face, just as serious as Naruto's. "Don't try to run," she said firmly, "if you even try to walk, the chakra we implanted into your legs will snap your bones like twigs. You're not going anywhere... Sasuke."

Sakura turned, and walked out of the room. It was only once she was gone that tears crossed her eyes, and she began to cry...

Sasuke lay there. They'd known he was going to try to run. Damn them! The same village that had killed his family, his brother, and his happiness was now about to steal his freedom. Damn it all! Sasuke averted his gaze to the window. Karin would no doubt be happy to see him so immobilized. Likely, she would see it as an opportunity to fuck him. He'd snap the little bitch's neck if she tried such a stupid thing. There was no room for sex, or love, when there was revenge to be had.

But, Sasuke remembered, he'd thanked sakura just before falling unconscious. For what, though? In the past three years, the girl have tried to beat him to a pulp, and avert his dreams. She'd also professed her love for him on more than one occassion in their lifetime. Sasuke sighed. Maybe he should after all...

Brown eyes snapped open as Tayuya awoke. It was warm. More specifically, whoever she was snuggled against, naked, was warm. And comfortable. Wait, naked??

Tayuya had to surpress a shout as she jumped out of bed and stared at the silver haired man who she had just startled awake. That was when it came back to her. He'd saved her. She'd been weary. He'd invited her into his home. She'd suspected his intent. He'd let her take a shower. She'd been somewhat greatful. He'd respected her dignity. She'd came onto him. And then they'd made love to each other.

Now he was wondering what was wrong, and she was wondering why he was still there. Of course, the answer was obvious. He'd kept his promise.

And now they both needed a shower.

Tayuya didn't get dressed as she walked into the bathroom. Lithak couldn't help but to watch her ass as she walked away. Suddenly, she turned. "Come on, you oaf. You've already seen it all, we might as well shower together to save time. Just get up. And try not to poke me too much, if you catch drift," she said.

Tayuya turned. Christ, one day, and she was already acting all friendly. But damn it all, she'd already fallen. Like a god-fucking-damn damsel in distress, she'd falling right onto him... literally. And the wierdest part of all was that he was still acting like a gentlemen.

Her mind returned to that time with Sakon and Ukon. She'd known they'd been lusting after her for a long time. They'd wanted to stick it in, and she had gone with it, for a couple of reasons. First, and most prevalently, she had some strange hope that the pair would actually be nice, gentle, and loving. Her bleeding orafices afterwards said otherwise. Secondly, and one she wouldn't even admit to Lithak, was that she was getting so damn tired of fingering herself for pleasure. Even after advancing into her cursed seal to heighten the experience, she'd never been able to get pleasure from anything. And, of course, the way they'd manhandled her, she hadn't 'gotten hers' then either.

But the previous day, she'd orgasmed harder than any time she'd ever done herself. It'd been wonderful. And damn the world if she wouldn't do it with Lithak again. And next time, she'd do it better.

Then she realized that Lithak wasn't following her into the shower yet. Tayuya sighed. "Come on, you moron," she said in a way that only he'd understand she was kidding, "you'd better get in here now, if you ever want any of... _this_ again." She bent over and spanked herself as she stressed the word.

Lithak averted his gaze. What would she think of him if he pulled back the covers and revealed he was already aroused? Slowly, he pulled them off. As he expected, he was rewarded with a response. Unfortunately for him, it was just the kind to further his arousal.

"Come on, big man," said Tayuya in a sexy voice that was completely out of her normal character, "let me take care of that so we can shower in peace." Tayuya slid a finger into her mouth suggestively as she walked over, and pulled Lithak into the room.

"You'd better return the favor later on, or I'll bite it off," she threatened, licking the head of his penis, before suddenly taking the entire thing into her mouth, and bobbing her head back and forth...

The blue eyes of a Jinchuuriki opened as white light filled his vision. He could feel body heat against his side. He glanced towards it's source. Hinata was pressed tightly against his side. a nurse walked in. Upon seeing that he was awake, she gave a warm smile. "She's been by your side since you were brought in. We told her not to snuggle you, but she wouldn't listen, and she freaked out whenever anyone tried to take her hand to show her out.

Naruto nodded, and rubbed Hinata's back. "She's been through a lot. I'm... all she has left," mumbled Naruto. He sighed. Why had he been so reckless? What if he'd died. He definately wouldn't die. He wouldn't do that to her. "I love you, Hinata..." he whispered to himself, kissing her forehead.

However, what Naruto was unaware of was that Hinata was awake. She smiled slightly in his chest as he kissed her. She wondered if Naruto had had sex yet. She was scared now. What if... Naruto dumped her for not putting out for long time? Hinata shook off the thought. No... her Naruto wouldn't abandon her...

Suddenly, she heard him speak again. "Umm.. what happened? Well, that's kinda private, but... let's just say... she got hurt, if you will. And now it's my job to help her... I love her, Nurse-lady. And after what happened to her... I could care less about whether or not she's giving up herself to me."

Suddenly, everything was quiet. "Naruto.." muttered Hinata, "you... I'll give it to you.. eventually... don't worry." Naruto smiled. "I don't care..."

Sasuke lay silently on his bed. The sheets felt strained against his skin, as though they were holding him back. Suddenly, Sakura walked in. "The ANBU have asked me to interrogate you..." she said, putting on her fake act again. Even without his advanced sharingan vision, Sasuke could see the redness in her eyes.

"I'll never rejoin the village. Even if you force me to stay here... I'll still just act as a mercenary," Sasuke said boldly. Sakura surpressed a sob. "Sasuke..." she muttered, tears forming in her eyes, as he hands moved to her chest, clutching the top button.

"If you try to use your body to interrogate me, I will never forgive you, Sakura..." breathed Sasuke, glancing over at Sakura. "I..." she whispered, "I'm not... I want to go with you, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't look back at her. "No you don't," he said, "Sakura... you don't want the life I lead." "Then stop leading it," she shouted, crying openly, "You don't have to avenge your brother. You know we'd never hurt your clan..."

Sasuke was surprised at this sudden declaration. "Sakura... it's not about you. It's those Kami damned elders..." he said. "Besides... I'll be thrown in jail." Sakura shook her head. "I've already asked Lady Tsunade to put you on probation. You'll be asked to do meaningless jobs for a while... But... Sasuke... If you leave again, it'll break my heart."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He glared deep into her eyes. And for the first time in a long time, he felt pity for the girl. Suddenly, his Mangekyou Sharingan activated. "Sakura..." he mumbled, "enter Tsukuyomi... for the next 24 hours, you will experience the happy life we could have lived."

Her frown instantly turned into a smile, as Tsukuyomi activated, and, in a moment that seemed like a day to her, she experienced happiness.

"Sakura, you can stay with me tonight..." Sasuke said softly, "You are the only bond that I will re-tie..." But she was already asleep... Sasuke smiled. Maybe he could make an exception...

Tayuya yawned as she rolled off the couch. "Lithak, you little pussy-fucker," she said with a smirk. Anyone could tell that she was just messing with him, "Get up. You need to join me in the shower."

After being rescued by Lithak, Tayuya had returned to her normal self. Sure, she was all lovey-dovey around Lithak, but that side of her was JUST for him. Anyone else would not get such a nice treatment. Especially that bitch with the fan.

Tayuya stood, and looked at Lithak again. "Come on, get the hell up," she mumbled, kicking his side as she walked towards the shower...

Naruto sat quietly on the edge of the bed. He'd already healed, and Hinata was sleeping. He'd been sleeping for a while, and he had just managed to get out of her grasp. She'd gotten her voice back... but he knew that she'd been scared.

That's why he'd sent out a Shadow clone on a short errand. He had given the clone an order that was sure to make everyone but the Hyuuga happy.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, and she stared at Naruto's back. He turned back, and looked at her. "Hinata..." he whispered, pulling her close.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but I'm afraid that you have some of our property in your arms," came a voice from the door, "and now we can hold you responsible as well. Not only have you harbored a fugitive, but you've also assaulted the head of our clan, and sent him into a coma. Now, you will both come into our custody." Suddenly, both men were brushed aside by Tsunade. "Hinata, I have here the forms that you need to sign," she said, "Naruto has projected an offer that you need to sign these to accept."

Naruto smiled as Hinata shifted uncomfortably. Much as she'd recovered, she couldn't speak in the company of these Hyuuga members. "Exactly what offer is this, Tsunade??" questioned an elder member. Tsunade beamed, and turned to the Hyuuga, shoving the papers in his face. "This is a..." the Hyuuga mumbled.

Naruto pulled Hinata closer. "That's right, Byoki, with these papers signed, Hinata will no longer be Hinata Hyuuga. Her name will be changed to-" Tsunade was suddenly cut off by dissapproving noises among the Hyuuga. Naruto leaned into Hinata, and put his mouth against her ear. "Will you marry me...?" he whispered.

Hinata's eyes widened as she felt his hot breath against her ear. "Yes"

"Congratulations, Hinata Uzumaki"


End file.
